


a desire born from the heart

by heyitsmemi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Hand Jobs, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, P-P-Persona sex?, Smut, They will eventually get to each other I promise, Worship, but with a deeper meaning, tbh if you're not into personie sex you can just check the third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: When Arsène visits Goro one night, things begin to take a turn towards the unusual, but not the unexpected. When Akira finds himself alone with Loki, more things become clear. All will be left is for the two to decide where to go from it.(Read; the boys get banged by each other's persona, which will finally make them realize they are ready to fully accept the other, and they had been, in fact, yearning for each other the whole time.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Arsene, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Loki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I was able to write here properly, and I am back with... yes, this. This stemmed from discord chat shenanigans (shoutout to the shuake artist community), and then it sort of turned into a full fic in my mind, which despite the first look is aaaactually a (smutty) story about yearning and full acceptance.  
> I'm really grateful for the title idea (big thank you @ Blake) as it is truly, entirely a sort of desire born from the heart, which their personas can tell you all about.
> 
> anyway. whew. enjoy the ride

He wasn’t scared of the looming, large presence in his room even if the only source of visibility was from the dim lighting of street lamps through his window. No, Goro was used to these figures – he knew this one well, too, even if it didn’t belong to him specifically.

_Arsène._

He didn’t especially wonder _why_ he was seeing Akira’s persona in his bedroom, looking down at him seemingly outside of the metaverse, although maybe that should’ve been an immediate thought. He merely stared, without a hint of worry, knowing their personas’ nature enough to figure some sort of reason had to exist.

Maybe it was the fact that they seemed to be tied together by fate, that he thought about Akira increasingly more often, connecting to him more than he ever planned – wanting to outdo, outwit, but also to genuinely get to know, to understand and unravel him until there was nothing else left to learn. The manifestation of Akira’s will of rebellion, in its truest form was in front of him, so could there even be a better opportunity to –

_“Undress.”_

Huh?

He blinked, unsure if he heard the persona correctly. “What…?”

 _“Undress.”_ Arsène repeated in a Tone that immediately sent a shiver down his spine – it reminded him so clearly of the way Akira talked in the metaverse. He was rather ashamed that such a tone and the meaning behind that single word got him to react in a way too positive manner; to the point where he twitched in his pants.

It made no sense – and yet it did, incredibly so.

He went along, delirious; unbuttoning his shirt and backing towards the bed as Arsène loomed closer to him. He swallowed hard as he allowed his shirt to fall to the floor; but once again, not because a monster was looking back at him. He took in the large form, the huge black wings and mile long legs, the gentlemanly clothing with the top hat and the fiery grin and eyes on its face that never burned out. Akira’s persona – so inherently Akira.

Just what would he do…? Why was his blood boiling, why did his nerves buzz so indescribably?

His pants slid down his legs, and he kicked them aside as Arsène was looming all too close to him now – probably very aware of the half-hard shape in his boxers. How pathetic.

_“Reveal yourself entirely. Get on the bed.”_

Jesus. Fuck.

But he complied; he _wanted_ to – that was the craziest part. He did as told and backed up on the bed, facing the demonic persona of a demonic guy, until he reached out with a single clawed hand and simply turned him around, pulling his hips up before Goro could’ve reacted, his breath getting caught in his throat.

That was it; he was exposed, entirely under the mercy of Akira’s persona – and he was getting off on it. He panted with equal adrenaline, curiosity and forbidden desire.

In the next moment, he felt _something_ without a warning; something unlike anything else, causing his body to tense up as the very tip of it made contact with the rim of his backside. It took him a moment to realize it was a tongue; and when he did, he let out a rugged, shaky breath. He found himself incredibly thankful it wasn’t actually as hot as fire, but just hot enough that it was still manageable – and pleasing, even.

Arsène’s tongue began to move in circles, teasing without actually pushing in – and causing him to shiver helplessly, squeezing at the pillows on the bed, his erection immediately growing to its full length. “Nhh-mhh….!”

The persona behind him merely hummed, almost as if he was pleased by the fact, then the inhuman tongue swiped lower and lapped across the length of him; pleasuring both the base and the head in a single, effortlessly wonderful motion.

“Nh-aah…” His knees began to tremble aswell, threatening to give out before one of Arsène’s clawed hands reached down to steady him in his position. It was all so insanely intense; but so overwhelmingly good.

The tongue went back up right after to continue teasing all around his entrance, circling and swiping, quickly creating enough moisture that he knew that it could very well enter him any time too, unexpectedly. He barely felt any shame as he realized he wished for it to do so; he wanted more, and despite his better judgement – but thanks to the hand keeping him steady enough – he tried to move back against it, letting out muffled whimpers and not even caring anymore that he was truly, openly wishing for Akira’s persona to fuck him with its tongue.

Akira’s persona… _fuck_. He moaned, trying to back up against Arsène’s wickedly long tongue again as this specific thought nestled in his mind, but to no avail. It was almost disappointing.

No, it was actually devastating – the tongue left him altogether and he was left there pathetically whining against a pillow until he heard fumbling around; he turned his head weakly, trying to get an idea of what was going on despite one hand still keeping his waist in place. And he stopped breathing entirely for a moment.

The persona was freeing its own erection; looking familiar in shape but curiously enough like it was not simple skin at all. It was dark like the rest of him, however shiny, reflecting the little light the room had. He didn't have a lot of time to wonder over that, because most of all, it was huge; had to be _at least_ 9 inches long. Fuck.

His breathing quickened as he immediately looked away, turning back towards his pillow and having the nerve to raise his hips even more – it was not difficult to figure out what was coming, and despite the intimidating size there he was, giving a clear invitation. For a moment he could swear he heard Arsène let out an amused hum that he definitely heard from Akira before – God, that just made it worse.

He bit into his lower lip as soon as the contact was made, and the tip teased against his entrance where the persona’s tongue worked before. It was not as hot regarding temperature as the tongue was, but still warm, rubbing against him – he was getting dizzy with desperation, doing the same as he did before and attempting to push back against it, moving a little himself and essentially upping the friction, teasing right back in return.

Except this time, the hold on him grew stronger and Arsène pushed forward until the tight ring of muscles gave in – allowing the head of the persona’s erection to push past and enter him, causing Goro to quiver and gasp for air from the intrusion. There was definitely a shooting pain that ran through his spine – but it was nearly not as bad as he’d have normally expected, and soon he was too distracted – and beyond excited – by the fact that _his_ persona was inside him, about to no doubt fuck him senseless. He was too heavily turned on, finding himself craving it and trembling helplessly as he allowed the entity to take him as it pleased.

“A-aah…” He moaned louder, feeling himself growing flushed as Arsène continued to enter him steadily further and further, the feeling against his walls unlike anything else, creating friction as it essentially glided along and… holy shit, it was impossibly big. He could barely think straight through the haze settling on his mind as he felt him bottom out, buried deep inside him, making him feel full beyond belief. It was unreal, absurd – and so inexplicably hot.

He heard the persona let out a content sigh, causing goosebumps to appear all over Goro’s skin. _“Accept him.”_ The dark, deep tone made the hairs stand at the back of his neck, understanding very well who ‘him’ was – and the sheer thought caused him to relax around the intrusion, feeling himself opening up more, essentially giving in and letting out a muffled whine against the pillow as he got used to the size and feeling. He figured Arsène could take that as an answer.

It must have worked, as the persona began to move soon after; pulled nearly all the way out – and he could feel every inch of it pleasuring him while doing so – then moving right back in fully. He was quickly in ecstasy, delirious from the way the movements slowly turned into steady thrusts.

Goro was never this turned on in his life before; he was rock hard against his stomach, dripping all over the blanket as Arsène continued to fuck into him with continuously growing intensity – he took it all, muffling his moans with a pillow and biting onto it mindlessly.

_“Admit that connecting with him is what you desire.”_

He couldn’t speak, merely continued to whimper, wondering how he could make it obvious without saying that he couldn’t even deny that. It was him on his mind, all the time, currently in a rather indecent way. Goro thought about _him_ hovering behind him, maybe reaching forward to stroke him while thrusting into him and taking his breath away in such a rush, whispering sweetly sinful things into his ear. The reason he was so out of it currently was because it was specifically _his_ persona taking him, after all – a being existing solely _through_ him.

 _“Give in to him.”_ Arsène’s voice was still full of authority, the persona’s movements becoming deliberately more maddening as thanks to the length, every thrust somehow managed to brush and press against his prostate, turning him into a complete mess – wasn’t he the equivalent of giving in?

“Ah-haah…!” He cried out as his knees parted a little on the bed in desperation, angling himself even better with the arch of his back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this whole impossible situation was in any way happening because maybe _he_ wanted to do this to him – the thought drove him even more insane, trying his best to at least attempt to move along with Arsène’s thrusts despite the trembling of his whole body.

Truth was that Goro _was_ giving in, and rather shamelessly; to _him_ , to _every part_ of him, and that realization – in the current situation – made him feel more riled up with lust than anything else.

He knew he was dangerously close; the sensations too insane, too good, his erection throbbing almost painfully from the unearthly pleasure and desire tormenting him in the best way possible. And maybe Arsène was aware of that too, because the pace quickened again, pressing all over where it felt the best, and Goro’s eyes just about rolled all the way back from it all.

His hands grasped at whatever sheet and pillow he could grab onto as he moved weakly along with the large figure behind him, chasing and relishing in the way Arsène took him repeatedly, the most incomprehensible noises falling from his lips until the heat began to pool down his abdomen, knowing he can’t hang on much longer.

His skin began to tingle all over before he felt Arsène’s large, clawed hand – while the other was still keeping him in place – wrapping tightly around his aching arousal and stopping him from any sort of release. He jolted and gasped for air, especially as the thrusting movements didn’t cease at all.

“Fuh… fuck…” He cussed breathlessly, arching his back again and trembling even more than before; it was just too damn good, and now the intense moment of ecstasy right before releasing was relentless and nonstop – almost painful, too much. And yet he was loving it, which made him flush furiously.

 _“Not before you call upon his name.”_ This time, the voice almost sounded like a growl, and Goro just about choked out a whine in response.

Fucking _hell_.

He pressed his lips together into a thin line, quivering and breathing heavily through his nose as the persona’s hand tightened even more around him in accordance with the way it continued to thoroughly thrust into him. He wanted to hold out, got such a high from being taken so relentlessly by what was essentially _him_ – a being of him, and he bit so hard down on his lip the next moment that he could actually taste blood. No matter how good it was, he quickly reached a limit.

He thought of dark locks falling into equally dark irises.

“Ah…”

A wicked half-smirk that had no rights to be so compelling.

“… K-kir…”

Thin, lovely fingers moving skillfully while preparing coffee.

“… A-aah…”

The hand let go of him, and only the other supporting him at his waist remained, along with those maddening thrusts which were immediately pushing him towards the limit again – and so very quickly, he didn’t have time left to think or try to stop it – nor worry about what was coming out of his mouth at this point as he squirmed in mindless bliss.

“A-haah… ‘kira…” He moaned his name in the midst of his delirium, pleasure washing through him in several intense waves as he released on such a high that it left him breathless, many little whimpers continuously escaping through it, lips trembling and ears ringing as Arsène was _still_ going at it – momentarily even faster before it all came to a halt.

Then, he merely felt him bottom out again as something warm began to fill him up even more, dripping down his thighs aswell. He heard a single content hum from Arsène as he no doubt came inside him. A shiver ran down Goro’s spine, letting out another muffled moan of his own. Why did that make him feel absurdly pleased? To know he made him feel good, too…?

It was like all energy left him; his mind started to feel heavy, and it was difficult to think about anything – then he felt Arsène pull out completely, which caused his breath to hitch all over again, and his mind to turn a little more alert once more. Some sort of noise left him, then the hand keeping him in position gently lowered him to the bed completely.

He was kind of numbly aching, but oddly enough more because of the sudden emptiness that took hold of him. His eyes wanted to close, but then he felt something against his hair – a kiss? Light, gentle – then gone entirely.

He gathered enough strength to push himself up a little and look – but he was alone in his room. Did Arsène… kiss the back of his head, and left? His pulse was picking up again, a different kind of warmth spreading through his veins when he considered what that might’ve meant.

What _all_ of this meant.

He glanced down at himself, and jolted a little immediately. Down his thighs, the liquid he figured was from Arsène releasing inside him was… pitch black?

_Darkness on the inside…?_

“We’re not so different, huh…” He mumbled mindlessly, brain and body equally too exhausted to think any more at all.

He blinked a few, then closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed like a ragdoll, powerless to do anything else but to lay there and let the world fade away.

He awoke with a jolt. His eyes basically flung open, and he sat up immediately, panting. There was darkness around him, but he was in his bed, under the blankets, in his sleepwear. Was that… was he dreaming?

He moved to switch on the light on the bedside table – but a sudden thought momentarily stopped him in his movement as he could feel the subtle hint of a pain with the motion.

_No. No, it wasn’t a dream, not really._

It took a moment for the puzzle pieces to fall into place, but once they did, he let out a shaky sigh. He was in the state between dreams and reality, allowing Arsène to manifest in front of him outside of the metaverse and… for all of those things to transpire.

He gulped, beyond overwhelmed, slowly sinking back down into his bed with his pulse picking up immediately. He felt ashamed that he allowed Arsène to dominate him so easily, beyond weirded out over the fact that he actually _wanted_ it, that he -

He exhaled slowly, attempting to calm down. No. He knew what it all meant, and he knew there was no point in denying it now; he already accepted it, accepted him – _Akira_. Fully, in the oddest possible sense, all that he was. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do to undo it. He connected with him way before this night and its most unreal circumstances.

It wasn't about Arsène at all, but he was right; he craved _Akira_ , and he couldn’t do anything about it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira wasn’t feeling the slightest bit of alarmed upon seeing Loki in front of him; interestingly enough, he was more relieved than anything else. That was a common feeling to get a hold of him whenever he was around Goro lately, ever since he came back…

He tilted his head to the side while observing the ominous form of the Norse god, balancing effortlessly on the large sword, the Laeveteinn. Loki was glancing down at him with a smirk that was always present, almost as if it was simply part of the persona’s face by default; that thought made something churn in his stomach, so he allowed his eyes to wander down to the legs, all the way to where flames were dancing, seemingly coming right out of his heels.

The persona Goro tried to hide… the part of himself that he tried to hide. And yet Akira just found it beautiful above everything else.

He glanced around then, realizing they were seemingly at Leblanc, in the attic. He was most likely preparing for bed – had his sweats on, but no shirt. Something felt strange, but nothing exactly seemed out of the ordinary, except for Goro’s persona in front of him. In the very least, this revelation made him actually wonder what was going on.

“What can I do for you?” Maybe it was just a part of some hidden depth of his mind, but it felt as if the question felt peculiar as it rolled off his tongue. Like it meant more than intended.

Disregarding the thought, he stared up at the large persona with curiosity, watching as it merely reached for his sword and placed it aside – but gave no vocal response.

 _Huh_. He never did hear Loki talk before.

Still, the message was clear with that simple action – Loki was definitely not there to hurt him. Noting that fact, he curiously took a step towards the persona, not quite expecting for Loki to just reach out, grab him by the waist and lift him up like it was the simplest possible thing.

His breath got caught in his throat as he suddenly found himself in the air, and perhaps that should’ve been a good time to panic – but he was held securely, even if the hands around him ended in what seemed like talons, rather than nails. From this close, he could see that the bright red smirk was made of up several sharp red teeth – but he still didn’t mind.

He was instead more focused on the patterns on the persona. Seeing them up close was somehow even more mesmerizing; he reminded himself again that Loki was supposed to be a trickster god, and he just couldn’t help but think about how fitting it was for Goro. Mindlessly, he reached out to touch those golden fastenings running across his chest – but the persona pulled a hand back from around his waist and instead caught his arm midway, letting out a low grunt of disapproval.

Akira blinked a few, glancing up at the persona’s face. No touch, huh? He wasn’t sure he liked that. “Can I? Please?”

Loki stared at him a moment longer, then just let go of his arm with a sigh. Akira couldn’t help but smirk as he reached out again, Loki – naturally – reminding him of a certain somebody immediately. He brushed the golden chains with his fingers, here and there getting off their line and touching the stripes on Loki instead. He really was rather magnificent – all the parts Goro wanted to hide, he somehow wished to elevate.

His train of thought came to a halt when the persona moved a hand from his waist again, only to near-impatiently tug at his sweatpants. His eyes widened, not quite sure if he was registering the situation right, but there was no question left as Loki repeated the movement with something that almost sounded like an exasperated sigh he’d heard all too often before.

Akira’s mind flooded with several things all at once; the fact that Loki seemed to want something from him, that he still asked for his permission despite being impatient or that this was Goro’s persona seemingly taking an unusual liking to him… however, he didn’t have time to seriously consider any of that. He nodded a little, feeling adrenaline fill his veins as the persona got him out of his pants – and with that, his underwear – without any further questions, in a simple motion.

The persona continued to observe him, and Akira shivered a little under the closest things to eyes that Loki had, bright yellow right under where his thorns stood in all their glory… and that ever so present smirk. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so excited as anticipation began to fill his senses, but it sure was happening. Being exposed and watched by Goro’s persona of all was just doing things to him, apparently.

The persona reached for his arm again, this time moving it just enough so his hand reached his own lips – Akira raised a curious brow, wondering what Loki actually wanted.

 _“If I do it myself, you might die.”_ Loki stated matter-of-factly before he let go of his arm and moved his intimidatingly sharp, red talons in front of his face, almost as if he was showing off.

Akira blinked, his lips parting in a silent gasp, and not because he finally understood what the persona wanted him to do, or what all of that was implying, but because he _talked_. The voice, the tone so reminiscent of _him_ , only deeper and as commanding and grand as Loki himself seemed to be. And it was that voice with that specific tone and implication that caused goosebumps to form all over Akira’s skin, feeling himself immediately grow hard, rather shamelessly.

Maybe it was just him, but it seemed as if Loki smirked even wider than normal. He pulled himself together enough to nod, taking three fingers in his mouth and beginning to suck, coating them as well as he could, heart beating in his ear louder the more he thought about what exactly Loki wanted with him – he never looked away, holding out as if it was another form of a game.

As he pulled his hand away, deeming his fingers coated enough, Loki tilted him backwards a little, causing him to gasp again. His head and waist were both supported now, with his legs lifted just enough that it was clear why the sudden change happened; the persona no doubt wanted to get the best view of what Akira was about to do.

_Holy shit…_

Still, getting more and more turned on by the second, he reached down to circle his fingers against his entrance, the contact eliciting a shaky sigh from him before slowly pushing a single digit inside, gradually going deeper. His breathing quickened – he didn’t exactly do this before, but he knew how to do it in, and now he was almost desperate to perform. As soon as he could move his finger easier, he added a second one, swallowing a moan by biting down on his lip. He thought about how it was _his_ persona watching him as he began moving them in a thrusting motion, his back arching on a reflex because fuck, that started to feel good.

He heard an amused hum coming from Loki that made the hairs stand at the back of his neck, right before his hand got moved away and he was brought closer – now tilted back properly. He didn’t even have the time to whine about the sudden loss. Loki seemingly got enough of it, or maybe wanted to join in – and no matter how dangerous, the thought sent more shivers down Akira’s spine.

Unsure and frankly too riled up to think much about it, he decided to take advantage of the close proximity instead and reach over to the persona’s face to caress it. Loki answered with a growl, but Akira ignored it – instead he leaned closer to place a kiss on Loki’s face, his fingers brushing over the sharp teeth which were supposed to ward him off. To this, the growl turned gentler, and sounded a lot more like a purr. He smirked to himself, repeating it as his hand continued to caress along his chin, wondering if Goro would be like this, too… he could certainly imagine it. So he kissed and caressed the persona’s face in a praising manner, like he would to… him.

It was beautiful. Much like _he_ was beautiful.

He only stopped when Loki moved him away a little again, and his eyes immediately followed the shape of something that definitely wasn’t there before; Loki’s erection was in clear view, much like his own, except the persona’s looked as if it was made out of pure gold, shiny and… fuck, impossibly big.

“Shit…” He mumbled when his own throbbed in sheer desire, finding himself _wanting_ whatever there was to come, even despite the intimidating and absurd situation of it all.

 _“I certainly hope you can handle it.”_ Loki said lowly, his voice causing him to get a little dizzy again. _“You must accept him fully.”_

He immediately understood what that might’ve meant, and that didn’t make anything easier – he couldn’t stop thinking about _him_ as is, which is why all of this felt so… exciting. His mouth felt all too dry, so he licked his lips and raised a cocky brow. “Try me.”

Of course it would not be new to him to challenge a god, but he knew that this time he was actually challenging the guy Loki belonged to – who Loki essentially _was_. Nevertheless, the persona didn’t seem to want to actually reward him with an answer other than lowering him a little and positioning the tip right at his entrance. Akira immediately trembled from the contact, grabbing onto a lock of Loki’s braided hair that was dancing around them for more leverage – and just to have _something_ to hold onto.

He knew there was no way he could open himself up enough earlier, and yet he was full of anticipation and unabashed _want_ as he rubbed against Loki’s erection in a teasingly inviting manner. It was not something he would’ve ever expected to do or feel, but he wanted it – wanted _his_ persona to fuck him if it he so pleased.

Loki let out another one of those purr-like growls before beginning to enter him, a choked gasp mixed with a hiss leaving Akira’s lips as his walls gave in, feeling the size and girth of it all too well even as only the head made it inside. He was panting, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, there was no way _all of that_ would fit, but he was trying to relax his body and accept him like he asked him to, nevertheless; slowly, but gradually he felt less of the pain which was likely supposed to be a lot more intense, getting overtaken by arousal again instead – especially as he could feel himself opening up just a little more. Accepting him… that’s what he wanted.

Without having to say a word, Loki continued pushing inside – and Akira saw stars, grasping at the braid tighter and letting out a shaky sigh while arching his back, feeling all of it against his walls entirely as it kept going; tight and full, a lot less warm than he’d expected – smooth but causing friction inside him nonetheless, and _fuck_ it felt so good.

“Mmnh…” He moaned helplessly as he felt him reach about as far as he could, along with the pleased sigh coming from Loki once he was nestled deep inside him. It almost sounded like he was _impressed_ , and that caused all logical thoughts to escape Akira’s head, there was nothing left but this feeling, and _his_ persona.

He attempted to push himself up and try to move, immediately wanting more – but Loki stopped him, holding onto his hips and keeping him at place, which caused him to open his mouth and protest, but Loki moved instead – leaving him and returning immediately after, causing the words to get caught in his throat and transform into another moan.

“Hah-aah…!” Loki’s movements turned into steady thrusts, and he was just kept in place, unable to do anything but take it as the persona fucked into him as he saw fit, on his own accord. His whole body was on fire, but only a little because of the discomfort; something about it was getting him off so insanely that he felt like he could combust any moment. It was extremely tight, but it made him feel so much, and all he could do was to arch his back and hips so he could feel even more, being insanely and shamelessly turned on by the idea that _he_ was wishing for this to happen.

He didn’t even realize just how obscenely he was dripping _already_ until Loki reached out with the underside of his finger – careful not to hurt him with those sharp edges – and trailed it along the length of him from the base to the tip, essentially getting a good amount off. He fidgeted helplessly from the intensity of the contact while swallowing a whimper, especially since he was so abandoned there.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Loki momentarily observed, then raised the same finger to his mouth, licking the substance off with a terrifyingly long tongue, accompanied by a pleased hum.

_Jesus fucking Christ…_

He was going to die, he knew he was going to die – but maybe this wasn’t such a bad way to go out.

The persona brought him closer again in the next moment, still held up but close enough to touch, his thrusts not ceasing at all, but instead even growing in intensity – however soon the hands around his hips loosened enough for him to move, which he immediately did.

_“Can you truly take all of him?”_

“Mh-aah… yes.” He managed to reply, but couldn’t keep the moans down anymore, not at this point – he felt hot and tingly all over as he did his best to move back against Loki, and rather eagerly - even while ironically enough being aware. The sensations were so intense, and yet didn’t feel enough – he ran a hand along the persona’s chest, his nails weakly digging into the striped skin, knowing it can’t really hurt him.

_“Do you vow to accept all of him?”_

Whimpers did escape him this time, managing to push himself against the persona as he was moving, so that his erection rubbed against Loki’s body, giving him the friction he’d been missing and just about dissolving from the double pleasure, voice breaking. “Ah… a-all of him.”

It was true, he yearned for all that he was; every part of him, even if it would be difficult, he didn’t care – Loki sounded pleased by that statement, which was clear through his thrusts that were now purposely aligned so they had an unrelenting, maddening pressure right against his prostate.

He nearly bit through his tongue in agonizing bliss, body trembling as if it was threatening to fall apart, and he could no longer keep in the noises that escaped him with every single movement. It was insane – and he knew he couldn’t take it much longer.

_“Then call to him!”_

Oh, that was a demand now, causing more goosebumps to form on Akira’s skin, and despite being entirely out of it he slowly made sense of what that meant, paying special attention to move against Loki desperately from both directions before he attempted to talk.

“Hah… G-Goro-“ As soon as he said his name, in this state, allowed his mind to flood with images of him, taking every single sensation as ones coming from _him_ , his release just hit Akira immediately, unable to hold out or do anything aside from quivering and giving in entirely.

“Goro, Goro, ha-aah, Goro-“ He actually did bite down on his tongue hard this time, tasting blood while calling his name like it was a mantra, all through it – he never had an orgasm this intense, with his ears ringing and vision blurring.

Loki kept going though, just as his own body went limp after he rode it out, the name on his lips turning into whimpers as the intense pleasure turned into heavy overstimulation – and he was just taking it all, true to his promise. He clung to Loki like his life depended on it, feeling everything so impossibly overwhelmingly that he thought he might truly black out at any moment.

Before that could’ve actually happened, he heard the persona let out the deepest growl of the night, resonating through his ear against Loki’s chest – and he felt himself getting even more full, the substance no doubt filling him entirely, and the thrusts stopped as he felt some of it dripping out.

But Loki didn’t pull out immediately, but rather stayed buried inside him a few moments longer – and Akira found himself not even minding that one bit. He used that time to attempt catching his breath and somewhat come to his senses. It didn’t exactly work, as his mind felt too clouded to really think. He glanced down, and saw that where they were still joined, aswell as down his thighs, there was something that looked like golden liquid trickling down to the floor. He attempted to process this information, wondering if Loki coming pure gold right inside him should alarm him. Then he wondered if this meant that despite the dark and ominous presence, he was just that valuable inside. Goro was… He wanted to open his mouth and ask Loki about it, but felt so exhausted he honestly doubted he could even speak another word.

He merely let out a weak hum as Loki finally pulled out, releasing him and letting him essentially collapse on his bed. He stared up at the Persona from right there, watching him collecting the Laeveteinn and glancing down at him one more time, with that always present smirk. He wondered what he was thinking… then just in the time it took Akira to blink, Loki was gone. He couldn’t think about anything anymore; he closed his eyes and gave in to the powerful pull of unconsciousness.

He awoke with a violent jolt, nearly rolling off of his bed but managing to hold onto the shelves in time to stop him from actually doing so. He was glad Morgana didn’t seem to be around as he was panting like he had just ran a marathon, and his mind was full of vivid images which he momentarily thought he was dreaming – it reminded him of the time he woke up drenched in sweat a few months back, having to realize shamefaced that he had a wet dream, although he didn’t remember a single thing, just flashing images, and _feeling_ – God, he was feeling so much. Feeling _him_ …

But this was different; his tongue was sore from where he bit down, and his backside was – although numbly –, but aching in a way that a simple dream couldn’t have passed on. Moreover, he remembered everything now. Loki… he… holy shit.

He brushed a hand through his hair as he laid back down, images spinning in his head all too fast, not a detail missing, like he truly was just living all of that a moment ago – without fully doing so. It was not difficult to imagine that something about his subconscious inbetween the states of sleep and reality had something to do with that. His connection to him… which was as complicated as it was strong and wonderful.

It felt as if… he was making another vow.

A vow he meant entirely too, yearning silently for one person only – Loki making it clear as if he didn’t know that long before, already. There was no escape from it, and it seemed to be stronger than any other earthly force… His connection with Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... yes, Akira totally had a wet dream earlier when Goro got wrecked by Arsene. A lil' easter egg as a treat.
> 
> // jkghjk thank you for everyone leaving kudos and comments, bless


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain active story spoilers for P5R whatsoever, but is set during that period. I'm just pointing it out just in case <3
> 
> And this is random but I'd like to thank everyone who left cudos/commented and all that, I've been having a difficult time writing the past months as uni drained me, and this was a good excuse to just try and do it again. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy this last bit too~

“Would you finally care to tell me what happened to you back there?!” Goro’s tone was rich with that peculiar demandingly reprimanding edge he’d heard from him often lately – enough to be able to decipher it was more of a nudge to make sure that they remained on the same page, the same level. He expected more of him, wanted to remain his equal. It was oddly endearing, actually.

They were currently heading back out from Mementos, to which the two of them decided to sneak away alone – ‘extra training’, which really actually meant ‘extra time together’ in Akira’s mind, but that was but a mere detail that hardly mattered. It should’ve worked, in theory; he had plenty of Goho-Ms at his disposal, and they were way stronger than most shadows in the upper areas.

So reasonably, Goro was inquiring as to why exactly it didn’t go as smoothly as intended, the only problem with that being that he didn’t quite know how exactly to say that seeing Loki manifesting awoken something within him – without sounding ridiculous, at least.

“I was just having trouble concentrating.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he pushed his mask onto the top of his head, skillfully avoiding the truth.

“Yeah, no shit.” Goro huffed, taking off his helmet and working to get rid of the piece around his neck, too – they were almost at the last platform leading outside. “You’re an idiot if you think I’ll let you get away with just that.”

 _Naturally_. He sighed, figuring he might aswell give him a half-truth. “I had a dream about Loki the other night.”

Right, simple. Details about how Goro’s persona then proceeded to bang him shall remain hidden.

Except Goro stopped dead next to him, staring at him with wide-eyes and a slightly open mouth. His heart immediately jumped to his throat, beating loudly in his ears in sheer panic.

“What is it?” He tried to keep his voice steady, but had an idea he couldn’t quite hid his emotions properly from his face, not right now. Could he… know about it?

“What kind of dream?” Goro still looked like a ghost; pale, although his voice was a tad snappy, like he was impatient.

That immediate reaction bothered him insanely – he needed answers, and decided to throw away his earlier decision in order to get them. He spoke slowly. “A rather vivid one.”

That was a good start. He watched Goro frown, then open his mouth slowly, the words immediately making him feel drunk; “I had a dream about Arsene a few months back.”

He stopped breathing, feeling as if the spiraling tracks of Mementos were spinning him along, too. A few months back… he immediately thought about the nature of his own dream, and the inexplicable state he woke up in a few months ago. It felt as if the gears were turning in both their heads as they stared at each other, then came to a stop with a realization at the same time.

The air around them turned heavy, dark, intoxicating. His own voice was low and hushed as he took a mere step closer, mouth feeling dry, head spinning. “Did you… have sex with my persona?”

Goro held his stare, not even blinking – and the air just got heavier, until he had to start breathing through his mouth; Goro followed his example before a mere word left him, clear and shameless. “Yes.”

 _Fuck._ He licked his lips, feeling hunger unlike anything else – goosebumps appearing all over his skin as Goro followed the motion with his eyes.

“And did you? With mine?” Goro asked him then, eyes still fixated on his lips before they found their way back up – seeming darker than ever before, making his head spin just as harder. He answered with a nod despite the dizziness, electric waves filling the hot air between them and dancing up his skin, through his veins.

Goro closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling shakily – no doubt as an attempt to pull himself together and clear his mind, but when he opened them again, his expression was almost anguished from what he could recognize as clear desire. “Akira…”

His name sounded sinful on his lips. Maybe he wanted to remain sober, but Akira was already drunk on him. Those deep red eyes were burning his own, his skin tingling all over. The silence was too loud – it was screaming about aching longing.

And then they both moved; Goro towards him, and Akira against him, bodies meeting and crashing together desperately against the closest wall of Mementos, strong enough that Goro groaned as his back made contact with it. His lips attacked Goro’s jawline and that spot below his ear with fervor as Goro’s hands were grasping at his coat all over at his back, perhaps in an attempt to bring him even closer.

Their bodies were soon flush together entirely, and Akira was never quite this grateful that Goro’s clothes barely concealed anything. Their hips met with urgency, and being able to _feel_ him against himself, even through the fabrics between them was incredibly maddening – almost as much as the little sound escaping Goro, tilting his head back against the wall and momentarily closing his eyes.

God, he was making his blood boil. It just didn’t quite sink in that any of this was really happening, that they both had similar dreams – that they felt the same, were really on the same page, and were equally desperate to finally close the distance. There were no words left to say.

Their hips continued to move together in a desperate rhythm, Mementos silent aside from their heated panting and muffled groans. Akira thought back to the intense lust that overcame him when he had that experience with Loki – this was just like that, except somehow even headier. The thought that he’d truly, actually get to have Goro was positively driving him insane.

They were wearing too much clothing – they were all in the way, and he shrugged his coat off, allowing it to fall to the floor, shivering as Goro’s clawed hands traced his arms and wrapped eagerly around his neck in an attempt to bring him _even_ closer.

He reached for his dagger next, bringing it to Goro’s neck – both of them smirking through panting before he moved it against his collar and all too easily brought it down, careful not to cut his skin as the material gave in, creating a wide cut only stopping above his crotch.

“I liked this outfit.” Goro stated with a dejected sigh against his lips, to which he only grinned.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s gonna be fine next time.” He threw his dagger to the ground, faintly registering it landing with a clink, running his gloved hand down Goro’s chest and abdomen slowly. “And I’d like to touch you.”

Goro hummed, which was a good enough indicator of being actually very pleased – even more so when he managed to get him entirely shirtless too, which he had zero complaints about. He took note of the way Goro shivered as his hand teased just below his bellybutton, the way his waist pushed forward a little, almost like saying ‘touch me already.’

So that’s what Akira did; he reached lower, now creating a bigger tear on his suit by hand, freeing all of him and wrapping his hand around the length of him.

“Mmh…” Goro’s moan almost sounded like the purr-like growl Loki responded to him with before, and that only served to further send Akira into ecstasy. He glanced down to observe as Goro automatically began thrusting into his gloved hand, his erection sliding along the fabric enclosing it in a captivating fashion, only growing harder in his hold.

He was goddamn beautiful, and Akira had a hard time breathing. He kissed along Goro’s jaw, down his – now free – neck, scraping his teeth against his collarbones while his hand moved in accordance with Goro’s movements – the other beginning to let out a few more hums and groans, and fuck, it felt like heaven. Well, almost – he was getting more and more aware of the desperate throbbing in his own pants, along with his breath hitching with almost every inhale. Still, he didn’t want to stop touching Goro, not even for a moment.

“You’re maddening.” He sighed against his bare shoulder instead, to which Goro replied with a cocky little huff.

“I would… nnh, hope so.”

He couldn’t take it anymore – no matter how attractive it was, he yanked his gloves down before touching him again; directly. Goro hissed at the contact, and Akira just about moaned as he then continued fucking into his bare hand, perhaps even more eagerly than before; the skin to skin contact further aided the intensity of everything he was feeling, and he had bring his other hand up to Goro’s hair, just so he could sort of lean against the wall before his legs would decide to give out.

He kept up a moderate pace as he stroked him, but Goro’s hips were dictating a rhythm of their own, even as it was his lips trailing on Akira’s jawline now, sighing against his skin; and that simple fact made him ache with more lust than it should’ve been allowed.

But he didn’t need to hold out for long; in the next delirious moment, it was Goro who pushed him back, then all the way down to the ground, just above some heavily winding subway tracks. He blinked at him with eager anticipation as Goro proceeded to flash _that_ specific unholy smirk at him before yanking his pants down with a simple movement.

Akira had déjà vu again; being exposed while his companion smirks and observes him, feeling himself shiver a little under _that_ particular gaze. Goro’s smirk only grew wider as he looked at him like he was candy, then as his – still clawed, _holy shit_ – hand wrapped around him, all oxygen seemed to have left his lungs. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Goro brushed some of his hair behind his ear elegantly before leaning down, locking eyes with him and –

_Fuck. Fuck, jesus… shit –_

“Mnnh…” He moaned as the sudden wet warmth enveloped him without question, those lovely – _too_ lovely – lips wrapping around him and a deep, pleased hum sending vibrations all through his length; all while Goro kept looking at him with darkly fierce eyes, making his world spin out of its axis.

Somewhere on the periphery of his mind he tried to grasp that this was real, that they were actually _finally_ doing this now after all the not-so-hidden desperation – but every logical thought got muted out soon enough, and all that remained was Goro, and how he was making him feel.

Because simply no sane thought could’ve remained at all as Goro began to suck and bobbed his head, taking more and more with each movement until he could feel the back of his throat, the sensations rippling through Akira’s body in desperate quivers. It was insanely difficult not to just thrust up into his mouth, but the other hand of Goro remained steadily on his hips, the claws on his suit digging into his skin just enough to keep him behaved – and that was more maddening than it had any right to be. Looking at him also didn’t help, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him; not even when Goro’s eyes closed in concentration… or maybe in pleasure? Akira wanted to save the image of Goro’s mouth around him in his memory and cement it there forever.

It was becoming too good too fast though, and the muffled moans leaving him were getting more and more frequent; so he was almost happy when the other seemed to pick up on it and his mouth left him, no matter how much his body immediately wanted him back. But Goro seemingly didn’t want him to have it so easy; deep red met black again as he leaned back down and trailed his tongue shamelessly up from the base to the head, so slowly. Their eyes stayed locked, Goro’s glance almost challenging, and it was too much. His arousal twitched in betraying helplessness, which pushed Goro to give a spectacular finish by dipping his tongue against the slit, circling it just once – and smirking even more upon seeing his reaction, clearly pleased with it.

“Fuh—God…” He gasped through a groan, fidgeting a little.

“Maybe I’ve been wanting to do that.” Goro stated seemingly without any shame, even if his cheeks were flushed above that maddening, cocky smile.

“Ungh…” That simple sentence was still enough to send even more heat right to his groin, the idea of Goro wanting him so much all this time, too – enough to now immediately proceed and take him as he pleased was too compelling, too bewitching not to immediately lean forward and pin Goro to the ground this time, fingers trailing up his thigh and touching him again; but for a specific reason.

Two of his fingers rubbed against the tip of Goro’s erection; noting with a pleased hum that it was leaking enough already to make it slick. And despite loving the way Goro’s hips moved forward with an eager gasp, he quickly stopped, bringing his two fingers down to his entrance instead, teasing it lightly.

“Maybe I’ve been wanting to do _this_.” He murmured with a smirk of his own as Goro’s body froze up and his breath audibly hitched.

… But only until that damn smirk creeped back, almost feeling his own eyes turn darker as he felt Goro deliberately part his legs more for him, looking into his eyes with dazed but pure lust, voice invitingly sultry. “Then do it.”

He bit down on his tongue and immediately did so, not needing any further push as he pressed part of his index finger inside, the tight warmth instantly making him let out a sigh. This time he felt as much as he saw Goro tense – and relax immediately after, letting out a shaky exhale and attempting to bring him closer, getting his finger to go in deeper. Oh, he was unreal. Still, Akira indulged him as he slowly pushed his finger all the way inside him, wanting to be thorough even if Goro seemed like he was enjoying it and had no problem taking it.

“More…” He sighed then, attempting to bring him closer again and arch his back a little – getting Akira’s mind to instantly stutter, but he complied nonetheless. He added his middle finger, still moving it gradually but a little faster this time. Once they were both in fully, he began moving them in a thrusting motion, loving the way he could feel Goro opening up more with each movement, the little shivers that sometimes washed through his body, and the few groans escaping his lips. His mind spun out of control fast, even if he loved fingering him open; he couldn’t help but imagine how he would feel around him after taking his fingers’ place – that tight warmth…

To his surprise, Goro pushed him back in the following moment, before his mind could’ve even truly processed the thought – he found himself sitting on the ground again as Goro promptly climbed onto his lap. It felt a little bit like they kept trying to gain control, and he would’ve smiled about that thought if he didn’t feel Goro positioning himself right against the tip of his nearly aching erection in that very moment.

His whole body began to sing at that simple motion, nerves buzzing heavily in anticipation, but he attempted to still speak clearly while holding onto the lovely curve of his hips. “Hang on, don’t you need mor–“

“No.” Goro shook his head immediately amidst labored breathing, and Akira became convinced he was the most demonic angel existing solely to taunt him as he rubbed against his cock in a teasing, inviting manner. “I want you _now_.”

Those simple words stayed to echo in his head as Goro began lowering himself onto him, holding onto his shoulders and decidedly staying in charge as he felt himself enter him bit by bit. The tight heat immediately enveloping him more and more made him gasp, momentarily losing his breath and watching as Goro’s eyes closed in bliss, letting out a breathy sound of pleasure. “Hah…”

He half-registered that Goro wasn’t stopping, immediately attempting to secure his hold on his hips to stop him, not wanting to hurt him. “Mmnh… Ah, god, wait –“

“Don’t want to.” Goro protested, hips still lowering stubbornly. “Waited, ah… long enough…”

The feeling around him, so unlike anything else stopped him from arguing more – especially when all he wanted was more of it, more of _him_ , and the mere idea of Goro decidedly going for it and claiming him in such a way was beyond hot. Who was he to deny it? Quite frankly all of him belonged to him, so he just eased his hands on his hips and allowed Goro to do as he wished. His own eyes closed in bliss momentarily, but he immediately opened them again; he needed to see Goro’s expression as he took all of him.

It was worth it; the unearthly, softly wanton expression just as he took him to the hilt, the breathless gasp and subtle quiver of his lips, his hair, fallen messily into his closed eyes, skin soft and flushed… and being on the other end of it – there was nothing like the feeling of being buried so deep inside him, fully connected. After everything…

“Fuck, that’s unreal…” Goro breathed, sounding so maddeningly out of it. “I’ve been…”

“Me too…” He nodded with a whisper as he didn’t seem to continue, trailing an appreciative hand down Goro’s chest; just like he wished to praise every inch of Loki back in his dream-like state, beyond captivated to be able to actually do it with him now – to give everything to _him_ and let him take anything he wished in return. Goro’s eyes opened slowly, and the deep burgundy held him captive for the longest moment. They didn’t say a word more, and yet it felt like they shared everything.

Then Goro began to move – causing them both to hiss and cling to each other more, his hands traveling all over his back and sides while Goro’s hands snaked around his neck and up to his hair, beginning to ride him in a way that felt more like he was taking Akira’s cock and fucking himself on it on his own accord – and Akira let him, _gladly_.

The friction, the desperate rolls and movements of Goro’s hips were so irresistible, he had a hard time not chasing them immediately; but he wanted to give him time, first let him take him however he wished. He used the time to admire him, to note every expression, every sound, every movement… his thumb on one hand began rubbing circles onto his hipbones, while the other trailed his back, his chest, wherever reachable. He was so beautiful like this, too…

He couldn’t ignore the sensations overtaking him for too long, though – Goro pulled on his hair moderately with a particularly maddening movement, eliciting a low groan from his lips while relishing in the way the other trembled in his whole body, and around him. It just became impossible to stay still.

He moved his hips and thrusted up in accordance with Goro’s movements, meeting halfway and moving together with unabashed eagerness.

“Mhah-aah…” Goro’s voice truly began to come out after that, seemingly unable to fight and keep it in, each moan sending a further shiver down Akira’s spine in the loveliest way possible. His clawed hands dug into the skin of his back, and at this point Akira didn’t even care if he’d make him bleed – he hissed in pleasure instead, upping his thrusts so Goro was really getting his all. He leaned forward and kissed into his throat briefly, then bit at the skin over his collarbones and shoulder, making Goro whine and moan at the same time.

It felt so insanely good; all the desperate tension between them coming out and manifesting through almost greedy and impassioned movements, the act feeling so tender despite the feverish rhythm, clawing, biting and hair-pulling. It all made sense in Akira’s mind; they just didn’t know how to be close enough now that they finally could – he wanted all his senses to be full of him, and him alone.

“Mnnh… Goro…” He sighed as Goro rolled his hips in a wonderful, _wonderful_ way, both of them trembling from how it felt, melting against each other as he repeated it again and again, so Akira kept calling his name too, as it seemed to fuel it.

He was more eager with his thrusts, too – going faster, hitting different angles until Goro trembled in his hold all too differently, tilting his head back and moaning with his eyes closing in bliss; oh he found _the_ spot. It was only natural that he slowed down and first teased at it, making Goro squirm.

“Fuh-fuck…” His back arched in such a lovely way, beginning to try and move against it, no doubt to get more of the sensation – seemingly to no avail. “Don’t stop!” He practically growled at him, and Akira couldn’t help but let out a dazed little laugh in amusement. He decided right then and there to render him absolutely helpless.

He upped the pace again, making it so now with every movement he was directly fucking into Goro’s prostate, getting lost in the way he trembled and moaned loudly in return, eagerly moving along with him and clinging to him with more force than before. Watching him fall apart was simply priceless, and equally maddening; his voice broke more and more, speech turning slurred and he was panting with absolute bliss. “Ah…’kira, haah…”

Goro’s erection was rubbing against his own abdomen now, dripping generously, and he tried not to pass out from how much that was able to further turn him on – reminding him of his own desperation with Loki, and thus indulgently reaching down and giving him a few deep, thorough strokes in the midst of everything else – getting him to just about choke out a cry.

“God, mnnh… how lovely… so beautiful a-and addictive.” He praised in a low hum, having trouble with his own words, too – but that didn’t stop him from going further. “Feeling so good… ah, already?”

He smirked as he took in Goro’s blissed out expression, the way he opened his mouth but only a few broken whines came out, almost like he was not capable of forming proper sentences anymore. “Hah… Y-You… aah, plea- fuck, Ah-kira, I…!”

He got him, had him unraveling, and that was perhaps one of the most arousing things to happen so far. He could tell he was close, looking every bit as desperate as he looked elated, panting through parted lips while looking directly at him – and he moved on instinct, unable to stop himself. It wasn’t enough, after all; the contact was still not enough.

He moved his hand from Goro’s hips and brought him closer by the back of his head, their lips crashing together – for the first time, with what felt like the force of fire and lightning washing through him. He kissed him with deep urgency as Goro granted entrance by parting his lips with a desperate whine, all while he continued to thrust up and stroke him as Goro rode him with increasingly fervent need.

Finally it seemed as if all his senses were filled with him, now that he was able to kiss him – it felt like the last step, the intimacy reaching an unspoken level. He knew immediately that he never wanted to stop now, ecstatic over the fact that Goro kissed back like he’d been deprived, accepting him in every sense, much like he did with him.

Goro’s whines didn’t cease, and soon enough he could feel him tightening up around him with such an intensity he saw not only stars, but whole constellations. He instinctively held him closer, kissed him harder and upped his movements to make a point until Goro writhed in his hold and released with an unholy call of his name.

“A-aah-kira…!”

_I’ve got you._

He helped him ride it out, lips moving to his cheek and jaw, the simple fact that he was able to get Goro like this already edged him dangerously close, let alone the way he moaned and said his name on top of all those overwhelming sensations. He was so insanely beautiful – skin so flushed, expression one of complete euphoria…

He relentlessly aimed at his sweet spot until Goro’s body went a little limp. He only kept it up until he finished completely, slowing just to help him catch his breath – what he didn’t expect was Goro letting out a whimper as he kept riding him nonetheless, overstimulation be damned. His neck was attacked with kisses and _teeth_ , and he moaned this time, feeling it all becoming too much, all too much.

“Mmh… nnh.” His mind became cloudier, skin tingling, seeing almost all white as he wrapped both arms around Goro’s waist and desperately thrusted up in response to the maddening movements of his hips. Goro’s lips slowly made their way to his own again, nibbling; and that was it.

“Ah, Goro, fuh-“ He gasped against his lips, his orgasm hitting him harder than ever before – he thought it reached a peak with Loki, considering what it represented… but nothing was like the real thing. Nothing like Goro getting him there himself, riding him with need even after his own release, kissing him…

“Hah…” Goro gasped as he released inside him, even that seeming so intimate and meaningful now – and he made his climax last even longer by moving again, up and down on him until it felt like even the last drop left him.

Only after that did he crash against him with an exhausted groan, arms still around each other, both of them breathing heavily. He could feel Goro’s heart racing against his chest… then as it started to gradually slow. The rhythm made him feel even more content – he wished to feel it more, learn its patterns, and synchronize the beats with his own.

He attempted to move reluctantly, only so Goro wouldn’t feel uncomfortable – but then he felt clawed hands grip at his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Not yet.”

Not yet… he let out a breathy sigh, burying his face in Goro’s neck, staying inside him, staying connected. His voice was a mere whisper against his skin, filled with relief. “Alright.”

He wasn’t sure just how much time passed, in the end – time lost concept as they stayed there, buried in each other, once again hearing nothing on the dark trails aside from their joined breathing. When Akira pulled back a little after a while, just enough to be able to see him, it was out of sole curiosity.

Goro looked him in the eyes… he was grateful not to find regret in the rich deep red, only wonder, and the remnants of ignited warmth.

“How long?” He whispered, using his question skillfully – it could’ve meant more than one thing, really. How long will they stay here, or in this specific position… and his true intention: how long had he been wanting him? Perhaps in more than one sense, too.

But Goro didn’t seem to want to conceal the fact that he understood him well, nor did he try making it equally ambiguous as he whispered back. “Too long.”

And maybe he was right, given their current state. Given everything said – and unsaid – that seemed enough. At least for the time being.


End file.
